It Gets Real
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Austin Moon can't wait to propose to Ally. But when they move in together, the moving truck driver turns out to be Dallas. Dallas tells Ally he'll win her back, but Austin wouldn't let her go. The sequel to COULD IT BE? is here with even more drama, secrets and other crazy S#!T. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. I'm Taking You Back

**seriously, I think I'm the best procrastinator in the world. Anyways, as you guys wanted, the sequel to "COULD IT BE?", I give you "It All Gets Real". Enjoy!**

Austin's P.O.V:

I was wide eyed, because the guy in the moving truck (aka Dallas) just made out with my girl. Ally shot Dallas an 'I'm going to kill you' face, then I hugged her protectively. I was still in shock, them I saw Dallas attempting to kiss her again.

I slapped him. "Don't you dare." He backed away and kept staring at Ally. "Dallas, this is my girlfriend. You broke her heart six years ago. You're never welcome back in our lives."

Dallas was confused. "I was just pretending to have a girlfriend. Denise is just some girl I met on Facebook. I wanted to make Ally jealous."

HUH?!

Dallas was dating a stranger to make Ally jealous?! Unbelievable. That's no excuse to break a girl's heart like that. This bastard thinks he could just come back into our lives because he kissed my girlfriend who. I'm going to propose to later?!

"That's not an excuse, Dallas. I don't give a crap whether you met Denise in a dark alleyway or on Facebook. You still broke my heart! After everything you did, the one guy who came to my side was Austin." She pointed a finger at me. "The least you could've done was come to me and apologize. Tell me the truth about what you had with Denise. And if you think now's the time to apologize, you're **dead **wrong."

I nodded. "I think it's best if you leave, Dallas. You're no longer welcome here or anywhere near us." Dallas began to say something, but then he inhaled sharply. "Fine then. I'll leave and never bother you again."

As he was leaving, he looked back at us with a grim expression. "But let me make myself clear: I will win your heart back, Ally Dawson. And you—", he pointed at me, "—will not get in my way."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. Sorry you guys! This was LOOONG overdue, but since I'm in harder classes in school, I've had LOTS AND LOTS of school work and projects. But, nonetheless, I found time to write and I hope you guys like the sequel! :) **


	2. Dez and Trish

**Next chapter. Enjoy.**

Dez's P.O.V:

It's been a while since I last talked to Trish, which was weird, because she blew up my phone with insulting texts and voicemails. Sometimes, I respond and call back. But nowadays, she hardly texts and calls anymore.

I check my phone one last time, and then my ringtone—OneRepublic _Counting Stars—_goes off. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Trish. And, to be honest, I was screaming with joy. I reluctantly answer.

"Hello? Trish?", I say when I answer. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dez. It's me.", she replies. "Do you think we can have lunch later? I want to talk."

Lunch? Is this a weird way of asking me out? Or is she tired of texting me insults? Well, whatever it is, I can't say no.

"How's 2:30? Tim's Square Pizza?", I suggested. "Sure. See you then.", she said.

I hung up and look at the time: 1:30! _HOLY SHIT! I NEED TO GET READY!, _I thought. I run to my wardrobe and pick out a bright-orange shirt, green pants and leopard print suspenders. For shoes, I pull out some red hi-tops.

Trish's P.O.V:

I hung up and ran straight to my closet. I picked out a tiger-striped frilly-top, black leggings with rhinestones on the sides and a leopard print cardigan. For shoes, I picked out zebra striped Converse Ally got me for my birthday.

I got my car keys and ran into my electric blue Jaguar. I pushed the "Start Engine" button and Austin and Ally's latest CD blasted through the stereo. To be honest, they are so much better nowadays since they've been dating.

_Just like green and blue, we make the perfect two. A grand ball with a chandelier, we make the perfect pair._

* * *

I park carefully in a shady parking spot and open up the car door. I lock the car and walk to the door of Tim's Square Pizza.

I saw Dez wave through the window as I opened the door. The cool air blew through the air vent and cooled my skin.

"Hey, Trish!" He said. How long has it been since I've heard that?

"Hey, Dez. Long time no see!" I replied.


End file.
